The New God
by KingofHeartless'09
Summary: Exploring a game over idea in the world of Graces. Emeraude claiming her homeworld and the birth of a new species with the help of someone she did not expect...


The New God

* * *

A woman being the mother, a boy become the father, and both join together for the salvation of humanity. The ones who oppose them will be the first to learn.

* * *

A history of cruelty for the sake of survival. A woman determined to save her race had prepared for her own demise as well as the fall of the planet of Fodra. Torturing a boy not even considering him to be a real person was the acts of a woman called Emeraude. Yet it seems she was no longer that same woman who had defeated those who stood in her way, but even through the humanoid which absorbed the power of Lambda it seemed she was no longer in control of herself. The entity considered destroying this body but something about her desires caused him to be curious. She was also successful in defeating the humans who desired to kill the boy along with herself. Despite being in control her thoughts were corrupting himself and a decision was then made. Why not reward her dream of the birth of a new Fodra using her body to claim godhood.

Killing humanity and turning them into mindless beasts would be too easy. The manufactured version of Emeraude agreed with his thoughts. Even through all the horrible acts she committed to him and the disrespect she had for the boy this was not the real Emeraude. She was more understanding and just wanted her planet to be reborn. Perhaps if she can redeem herself then humanity can repent for their sins. They just needed to be recreated without it's flaws and who better to help bring this change than a mother to all life in the new world.

_"Why do you want to save Fodra Emeraude? After everything you've done to me in my life, and now you seek to keep your life?_" "I accept any punishment you deem against me but I must give my homeworld it's rebirth. I was in wrong to question your power Lambda. If we can be as one I can atone for my mistakes and then help out humanity with theirs." _"That's the first time you called me by my first name Emeraude..."_ "It will not be the last if you help me become one..."

As the two went on debating in their mind suddenly their conversation came to an end as Emeraude open her eyes looking at her current foes with a new resolve found in her mind.

"Hmm I will become the Goddess of Fodra..." She purred as the thoughts and ideas of Lambda and Emeraude fused into one.

_"Then perhaps I can be treated like a human..._" She spoke in a sad tone as it seemed their desired had been joined together in their union. Yet there is one voice who seems to refuse defeat and that's Asbel Lhant. He seems to be a wise man refusing to believe in this woman's announcement of godhood. He also began to pick apart her reason and ideals along with Lambda's thoughts. Still with their minds linked they refused to let him win this battle of wills.

"How can you claim me **_correction we being in the wrong. Our goals have grown in time as our bodies have combined into one being of power. A god is always correct in the ideals it sets for the world. Fodra shall be reborn, and in this world all of mankind shall be free of their sins. A restart to correct the mistakes of human kind. A better world where hate and labels will be useless as everyone will be perfect together."_**

Asbel would not let this humanoid win so he rose up to continue the fight in a wounded state. His comrades were already down on the ground as Sophine looked on trying to regain her strength. All of their fight was drained as Emeraude's body sent more Nova energy sending the hardheaded man back to his proper place below their feet.

**_"We do not wish to kill you or any of your friends. The both of us know of Sophine's purpose to destroy us but we shall offer another choice to you all. You can either accept life as the new lifeforms we shall give birth to in the new Fodra, and or you can all merge to become one with us. Emeraude's will has become a part of mine and she is longing for others to join her. Your souls will be fused into our mind and you will join us in being a God!"_**

Of course the ignorant heroes refused to surrender even until the end but all ws in vain. They lay unconscious as Emeraude's vessel quickly drifted to Asbel spotting their first target. He tried to escape her touch but it was useless as he was pulled into an embrace. Her body began to absorb his body as purple energy surrounded them, and the cries of Asbel's friends was heard in the cocoon.

Where two stood only left Emeraude with a happy smile on her face adding the man's soul into her body with Lambda. Her mismatched eyes gazed at the party with a warm smile greeting them.

**_"He's here with us now and soon you will be as well. Don't fear we will recreate you all in time reborn in the new race of Fodra!"_ **She cooed with a motherly tone trying to comfort their fears as the rest of the party was added into her body their souls mixing together.

_**"We feel complete, we feel together, we feel loved, we feel united as one, we are god!"**_

A laugh came out of her lips with the sounds of several beings could be heard inside her throat.

Several years have gone since what many considered the moment of conception. Many hoped to stop the power of what the world soon would know as their god but the fools were quickly slain under their power. Lambda combined with the thoughts of many others ended what was left of the resistance against his new plan for humanity.

Soon a light shined on the worlds which claimed those called man and their time came to an end. Yet where their history was finished a new beginning was made for those known as Fodarians. Crafted in their image the new children of mother held the face and skin of Emeraude as several thousand men and women with lime green hair and yellow eyes had been reborn. Their thoughts and minds being designed in the ideals of a perfect species. Emeraude reigned in her new heaven as the goddess and mother to her species and Lambda was able to be happy. He had gained friends in the form of Asbel and his comrades as they were to be birthed again as Fodarians but for now they would remain in the body of Emeraude united as one life.

Humanity had found salvation as thoughts of war, crime, stealing, killing, and other vile acts of sin were erased as they would be together as the ultimate sign of becoming divine in the new world of Fodra and no one would ever be alone or hated in this Eden...

* * *

[ Insert game over music here lol I wondered how Emeraude would proceed if she had gotten her desire. I also figured if they had combined together they would see what they both want and decided to work together to get what they both want. Emeraude creating a new species and saving Fodra. Lambda no longer being treated with disrespct and hate by Emeraude or other humans now remaking them without flaws or errors. He no longer would considering killing them as he thinks they can prove themselves in their new image and minds. To put it simply imagine if Asbel and Emeraude erm did the nasty several times lol Speaking of which I would love for that to be a fanfic as twisted as Emeraude might be to people review this and etc thanks for reading. ]


End file.
